The present invention relates to a method for determining the volume of an object arranged on a flat background surface.
Such a method has been developed in the search for a method of determining the mass of caught fish.
On board ships fish are usually visually sorted to size by hand, whereafter they have to be sorted again on shore because of inaccuracies therein.
The method described herein enables automatic sorting and determining of the weight of each fish not only on shore but also on board a lurching and pitching ship.